Fire and Ice
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: There is unrest in the world as the Earth and Moon unite. Kunzite is sent to the Golden Kingdom as a mole with the purpose of helping overthrow the empire. However, a certain young boy with a fiery disposition causes him to rethink his loyalties. YAOI
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Heylo there. I'm fighting away a horrible bout of writer's block at the moment. Sorry. *ducks flying objects* Yes, yes, I know I haven't been able to update my other fics for a while and I'm SORRY! *ducks again*

**FYI:** This is the story version of my youtube vid _Fire and Ice A Tribute to the Shi-Tennou_. The link to it is at the bottom in the author's note at the end.

In the mean time, enjoy... ;)

**Prologue**

Beryl stared thoughtfully out the window of her private chambers. Her thoughts were filled with the day's council meeting. She was thrilled. Finally, she had been promoted to the coveted position of Court Sorceress. She had worked towards this goal all her life and finally she was beginning to see the fruits of her labor.

She practically glowed with withheld excitement. Now she could begin to put her plan into action. She had put all her thought and life into this. It was foolproof. Soon, the Silver Millennium would fall, and with it the Golden Kingdom. Prince Endymion she would spare. He was cute after all. No use throwing away something so gorgeous, unless she had no other choice.

Her gaze turned to the figure kneeling before her and her mind returned to the moment at hand. She swept her long, brunette locks over her shoulder and spoke, "What is it, my loyal one?"

The figure stirred. "You summoned me, my lady," a soft baritone voice answered submissively.

Beryl smiled. "Yes, I did. You have served me well ever since I found you and took you under my wing. I am proud to call you my personal guardian."

"Please, do not flatter me, my lady. I live to serve my mistress, and I shall die in your service."

The brunette sorceress chuckled gaily at the young man's response. So predictable, and loyal to a fault. A fault she willingly took advantage of. "I have an assignment for you," she began.

The young man's head rose slightly in interest and she continued. "I need you to make your way into the Golden Kingdom's court. Preferably, I would like you to become one of Prince Endymion's personal guards but a mere general will do perfectly well in a pince. I will do my part to push the two nations to war from the outside, but I need someone I can count on…someone I can trust on the inside. I need you. Can you do this?"

The man's head lowered ever so slightly in thought. "I will do my best, my lady."

Beryl smiled gently and placed a hand on the young man's head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair beneath her fingers before drawing them down to clasp his chin and raise his head so their eyes met. "You have served me well thus far. I trust you will not fail me now when I need you most?"

Piercing glacial eyes met her sky blue and the young man replied softly, "I am ever yours to command," before clasping her hand in his and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled. Her orphan mongrel had finally become the perfect weapon. "I'm glad. There is a masked ball coming up in a week's time. It would be the perfect opportunity for you to insert yourself into the court. I can have you assigned to the new incoming trainees. With your skill and training your advancement through the ranks is guaranteed. I will pull some strings to be sure you become a general when the time comes. By then, everything should be in place.

"I want you to delve deeply into the world of the court and of the soldiers. Establish yourself. Make yourself known as a matchless warrior fiercely loyal to the Golden Kingdom and its prince. Become an enigma, though I'm sure you'll have no trouble there.

"But be sure to be ready to attack when the time comes. I can't have you betray me when I need you most. Do you understand?" she gazed at him hard putting the full force of her will behind her gaze.

He met her gaze without any signs of doubt or fear. "I will do as you command, my lady. You have my word. I will fight and I receive your word. I am ever yours in both body and soul."

Beryl nodded and ran her fingers through the soft strands of snowy hair. Her outer calm belied her inner excitement. She shivered in anticipation. "Then go and prepare yourself. My plans hinge on your success. Do not fail me, Kunzite."

The young man stood tall, before bowing to her. "I never fail." Then he turned on his heel and was gone leaving Beryl to her thoughts.

"No. You never fail. But then, there is always a first time."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope that caught y'all's attention. It is now...1am and I'm going to bed. I have summer school tomorrow. Film class...yay. Another boring movie to watch, another 2 quizzes to take on a CD-ROM that barely works on my computer, another short paper to write on said boring movie, PLUS my Calculs homework. *hangs head* I hate school. I really do.

Anywho, **here's the link to the vid this fic is based on (just remove the spaces):**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y M t g - h C N x Q M

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, here's the first chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. To be honest, I got busy with life, then I procrastinated, then I lost interest, then school kicked back in, and now…*shrugs* At least I updated, eh? Anywho…

**Warnings:** Light, un-detailed lime in this chappy. If y'all want me to upload the lemon version of this as a separate but related oneshot as I've always done up till now, then leave a review or PM me and let me know.

That aside…

**Chapter 1**

Kunzite strode purposefully towards to elegant palace. He would never show it, but he was scared out of his mind. He was a loner by nature and was not at all comfortable in large crowds. He wasn't much of a talker, he preferred to listen and watch. It was truly fascinating how much he could learn simply by observing other people. It had become a required skill he had acquired while living on the streets as a child before Beryl saved him.

He rolled his shoulders in the only show of discomfort he allowed himself and continued on his way. His black velvet jacket was a bit on the warm side but his soft white shirt was a welcome relief in that it allowed his skin to breathe a little. But no matter what he did, he still felt like some sort of overdressed fop.

Presenting his invitation to the footman, he continued on into the elegant palace taking not of his surrounds as he did so. Carved statues stood in alcoves on either side of the great entryway, golden cherubs darted about on the mural on the ceiling, and gold… Gold was literally everywhere. It covered the statues, the chandeliers, the candelabras, the whirls and whorls on the walls. Everywhere.

Gold. What a harsh color. Simply take away the shimmer and it was no more than a glorified shade of yellow. Yellow for cowardice. Kunzite had never been much of a gold person, preferring the soft, illuminating silver. Silver was so much gentler, cold, precious, and in the case of quicksilver, deadly. Gold was easily manipulated, and was basically worthless for anything and everything _except_ decoration. He could not for the life of him understand why people would literally kill for such a useless metal.

He was given no more time to consider the subject because at that moment his mind was too busy trying to grasp the Ballroom.

The Ballroom. Heaven save him. It was huge, and packed wall-to-wall with people in elaborate costumes and masks. Only the very center of the room had been cleared for the numerous dancers to twirls, glide, and float across it. His discomfort just took a leap off the deep end and gulped as he tried to flounder. This was not his forte.

"Pardon me, my good lord," murmured a smooth voice to his right.

Turning to it, Kunzite was greeted by the lovely, masked countenance of a young…person. It was hard to tell whether the stranger was a he or a she from this angle alone. Long, red-gold hair tumbled in bejeweled curls down the mysterious youth's back and over one shoulder. Pale skin was revealed under the elaborate mask setting off a pair of soft, pink lips. The youth's hand was outstretched in invitation.

Taking his chances, Kunzite took the hand and was escorted to the dance floor. He could hardly remember much of the actual dancing. Only the image of his charming partner filled his gaze. Jade. The youth's eyes were a liquid jade that, when viewed in a certain light, revealed flecks of gold. So beautiful.

His revere was cut short by the end of the dance. Turning to applaud the musicians, his attention was once again caught by yet another distraction. Trumpets blared and the guests turned to the elaborate staircase.

"Announcing King Elis, Emperor of the Golden Kingdom, Guardian of the Sanctuary of Elysium, Lord of the Eastern Isles, and Ruler of Terra, his son Prince Endymion, Heir-Apparent to the throne of the Golden Kingdom, and Court Sorceress Beryl the Violet."

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause in which Kunzite participated. Never too soon to start playing his part, never knew who was watching. He would have left then and there if the youth by his side had not handed him a glass of wine before downing his, er, her own glass.

Kunzite watched with raised eyebrows as the wine in the youth's glass vanished before sipping his own. He swore he would only have one glass before the night was over.

Just one glass. Just one more glass, Kunzite promised himself for the fifth –sixth?- time that night as he began working on his next glass of wine. He was feeling rather tipsy already. Luckily, the wine wasn't pure enough to have too strong an effect…unless he'd drunk as much as his young friend.

It was strange. The more Kunzite looked at the youth, the more he wanted him, her. He blamed it on the wine. He tried to organize his thoughts as he actually looked at his thoroughly drunk companion.

The red-gold hair almost seemed to take on a coppery shade in the relative dark of the gardens they now stood in. Those Soft jade eyes only seemed to sparkle more in the lantern light instead of grow dull as would be expected from the number of drinks the youth had had. Long, flowing robes of a pale green that faded to a darker green the further down it went. It hung loosely from the youth's slender form in a most flattering way. The mask was the same shade of green over the smooth nose but also slowly faded to a darker shade of green as it neared the edge of the mask in a softly painted starburst. Silver whorls glittered in the lantern light and the golden liner over the mask's eye slits seemed to bring out the gold flecks in the young person's jade eyes.

This person was, in a word, seductive.

But that was as far as Kunzite's thoughts got before they were cut off by a part of soft, supple lips pressing up against his own. For a moment nothing happened.

Then Kunzite gathered what wits hadn't been drained along with the wine and yanked the object of interest into a secluded corner of the garden. He pressed the youth against the back of a stone statue nestled in an alcove created by a large hedge of roses and proceeded to kiss those lips until they were bruised and swollen.

He pressed a knee up into the boy's crotch –because only a boy would have crotch like that- and rubbed mercilessly against the awakening arousal there. Only the moonlight and the equally quiet roses were witness of the next few minutes of pure pleasure. And only the stone statue that acted as the sole supporter of the pleasured couple had eyes to see, but lips that were forever sealed shut.

Kunzite was able to think straight enough to remember to carry the now sated and sleeping boy to a bench near the fountain where he knew the youth would be found before taking his leave. He was highly tempted to remove the boy's green mask to see the face that went with those gorgeous jade eyes, but had stopped himself. Perhaps, a pleasurable tryst in the night while drunk was best left as just that, a tryst. Nothing else. Nothing deeper.

He would spend the next several years of his life wonder if he had made the right decision leaving the youth's identity unknown. Because, whether right or wrong, Kunzite regretted not seeing. All he could do now was go on with life.

Until one fateful day…

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that was ok. Remember, if you want the lemon version of this chappy, let me know and I'll upload it. I try to keep my fics T if at all possible. …With the sole exception of my Tsubasa Chronicle fics. All of them except for the oneshots are M, I think. Gotta love those yaoi lemons. Well, it's now 3:15 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Nighty-night. :OZZZZzzz...

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
